


Are you with me or not? - Otayuri

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Otabek aint interested for the first couple chapters lmao, Otabek is 19, Otabek is a cuck, Poor! Otabek, Richkid! Yuri, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Yuri gets dumped a lot, Yuri is 17, clothed getting off, clubs, dancer!yuri, fluff with smut, musician!otabek, otayuri - Freeform, poor child, rich kid au, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is the grandson of a very powerful and wealthy businessman, Yakov. He lives in a penthouse in the rich part of the city. He lives alone, but Yakov has people check on him every now and then. He doesn’t do much at home other than practice ballet and play with his cat, Puma Tiger Scorpion. He tries to keep his life private and away from the prying eyes of his grandfather, but when he leaves the house it’s a different story. Yuri frequents the gay clubs in the city, but if anyone found out it would be disastrous. How would people react if they found out that Yakov’s grandson was  sneaking into clubs as a minor?Otabek Altin is a poor musician with little more than the clothes on his back. He has a ratty apartment on the bad side of town, and DJs in his free time. When he’s lucky enough to get a gig somewhere, it’s usually in the rundown bars that the old people frequent. He lives a boring, repetitive life. He makes enough money to keep his apartment and buy almost enough food. When he first came to the city he had big dreams. He thought he could make it big, but almost two years later, that dream seems like it will never become a reality.What will happen when their lives suddenly collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***PLEASE READ***  
> -  
> Hey guys! This is my first Otayuri fic, but I tried my best so please be kind. Comments/kudos are much appreciated. Constructive criticism is allowed and wanted, as well as ideas for future chapters/works. I'll update this once a week. (Bullshit) Thanks for reading!  
> -  
> The next update will be on 7/21/17  
> -  
> I'm also in desperate need of a Beta, so if you or anyone you know is interested, pleaseeeee inbox me.  
> -  
> 

Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Yuri groaned loudly as he slowly rolled over to turn his alarm off. He squinted at the clock, trying to see the time.  
8:15. Shit. Yakov’s going to be pissed at me.  
Jumping out of bed, Yuri quickly pulled on the clothes he wore yesterday and ran towards the door.  
“Fuck!” He yelled out. There was a hiss followed by the thud of his body hitting the ground. Yuri looked up just in time to see his cat Potya scampering around the corner. He stood up and winced, looking at a spot on his elbow. It was red and slightly swollen; It was probably going to bruise. Yuri let out a curse under his breath and made a break for the door.  
“I’m sorry Potya! Daddy loves you!” He yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri was soaked with sweat and breathing in short, sharp gasps by the time he had made it to his grandfather’s office on the 47th floor. He had tried to hail a cab once he left his apartment, but couldn’t get anyone to stop.  
8:26. Fuck.  
Yuri decided that the only way he could make it on time would be to run. It wasn’t bad at first, but about a mile in and he was struggling. He made a mental note to start exercising more. Fucking Yakov. Scheduling a meeting at 8:45 in the morning.

Fifteen minutes later, he was at the front of Yakov’s building. He sighed in relief and walked in, ready to take the elevator to his office and just get this stupid meeting over with. He stood next to the lift and pressed the bright red button, waiting patiently for the doors to open, but they never did. Yuri looked up, and finally noticed the out of order sign taped neatly to the door.  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Yuri seethed.  
Yuri growled in frustration and went to the stairs. Five minutes later, and he was standing in front of Yakov’s door. Absolutely drenched and in the worst mood of his life. He pushed open the door to Yakov’s office and shut it behind him.  
“I’m here.” He grumbled.  
Yakov didn’t even look up from his work, he just mumbled something about him always being late. Yuri rolled his eyes and took a seat in front of his grandfather’s desk.  
“Let’s get this over with, old man.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later and Yuri was leaving Yakov’s office, a smug smile on his face. He had persuaded him to raise his allowance to $20,000 a month, saying he needed it, and that he was responsible enough to handle that much money.  
No, of course I won’t spend it on stupid stuff! Only what’s necessary. Yuri had promised, but he and Yakov both knew it was a lie.  
Yakov promised to have the money in Yuri’s bank account by the end of the day, which was good news for Yuri since he planned on going out that night. He already had the whole thing planned out in his head. He would go to his favorite club, have a few drinks, dance better than everyone in that whole damned place, and bring a cute guy home. That was the plan anyway.

Yuri successfully hailed a cab, and made it back to his apartment building. There was a man standing outside on the street corner, playing a guitar and singing softly. He had a guitar case open at his feet, and a small crowd of people gathered around to listen to him. Yuri sneered and quickly walked into the building. He hated people that begged for money. Why couldn’t they just get a real job instead of relying on others to provide for them? Yuri saw that the elevator in his building was (thankfully) working just fine. He smiled and stepped inside it, wanting to get back to his apartment as quickly as possible so he could 1) take a nap, and 2) plan his night out. The lift slowed and the doors opened to reveal his floor. Yuri rushed out and fumbled with the keys to his apartment, hurriedly unlocking the door and stepping inside.  
“Potya! I’m home!” Yuri called to his cat.  
He closed the door and smiled when he heard a faint meow from the living room. He trudged towards the living room, kicking off his shoes as he went. He looked in to see his cat sitting comfortably on the couch. He took a seat next to her on the couch and took a deep breath.  
“You would not believe the morning I’ve had, Potya” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One rant and several hours later, it was finally time for Yuri to get ready to go to the club. He had already called to reserve an area for him and his friends to sit, and he was ready to forget the day had even happen. He hadn’t asked any of his friends to go out yet, but he knew they would all show up. They liked the club just as much as he did, and the people who worked there were practically family by now. He examined his outfit in the mirror for the upteenth time and grabbed his phone out of his pocket to call Viktor. He dialed the number and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for him to pick up.  
“Hello? Yurio?” Viktor asked.  
“Don’t call me that.” Yuri sighed.  
Viktor let out a small laugh on the other end and Yuri shook his head.  
“Listen, can you meet me at the club tonight? I really need to have some fun. Yakov has me stressed beyond belief.” Yuri explained.  
“Mm. Can I bring Yuuri?” Viktor asked cheerfully.  
“Yes, you can bring the Piggy.” Yuri said grumpily.  
Viktor started to defend Yuuri, but Yuri cut him off.  
“Be there by eight!”  
He should have just texted him.  
Yuri made a group message and sent the details the rest of his friends. No way was he going to spend another hour calling each and every one of his friends.  
“Be good, Potya. No parties while I’m gone!” Yuri jokingly warned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri left his apartment and walked out into the darkness. He breathed in the cool air of the night and looked around slowly. The street lamps were on and there were a couple people wandering around the streets. Yuri started to hail a cab, but stopped dead. He heard music playing; The same music from earlier. He looked over and saw the man playing and singing. Had he really been out here all day? Yuri wondered. He didn’t know what made him do it, but he walked towards the man. Earlier that day, Yuri had thought that he was nothing more than a nuisance; A beggar. But now? He was entranced. The man played so beautifully. His voice was soft and sweet, and Yuri thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.  
The song ended and the people clapped, a couple of them putting some crumpled up ones into his case. The man glanced at Yuri with a blank expression and quickly looked away. Yuri’s cheeks burned red as he realized he had been staring. The man squatted down, gathering the money from his case into a neat stack and standing back up to count it. Yuri was mortified. It couldn’t have been more than $20, and he’d been out there playing all day.  
“Excuse me?” Yuri asked, almost instantly regretting it.  
The man turned around, an expectant look on his face.  
“U-um.. I’d like to give you a tip. You’re pretty good.” He squeaked out.  
The man just shrugged, pocketing his money and packing his guitar into the case and locking it. Yuri reached for his wallet and pulled out a 10, but putting it back in favor of a 20.  
“Here.” Yuri said, extending the money towards the stranger.  
The man nodded in appreciation, accepting the bill. He pocketed it and started to turn away.  
Yuri watched him take a few steps before instinct took over.  
“Wait!” Yuri said, wincing at his own voice in the quiet night.  
The man stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.  
“Yes?”  
Yuri gulped and gathered up all the courage he had, hoping this guy wasn’t too much older than him.  
“Do you want to go somewhere with me? I’m meeting some friends at a club tonight. It could be fun.” He suggested.  
The man look away for a moment, seemingly contemplating his answer. He gave a slight nod, and Yuri’s mouth twitched up into a smile.  
“Great.” he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri hailed them a cab and told the driver the club’s address. One thing Yuri discovered on the way to the club was that the man didn’t talk much. Another thing he learned was that his name was Otabek, and he was 19 years old. That was only two years older than himself. Yuri tried to keep a conversation going, but Otabek didn’t seem to want to talk much. Yuri started to think he didn’t want to be there. Why did he agree to go with me then? Yuri wondered. By the time they made it to the club, Yuri was practically out of things to say and was thankful for an escape. Yuri stepped out of the cab and looked at the bright flashing lights coming from inside the club. There was a line of people that went down half the street, and a bouncer stood in front of the door with a clipboard in his hand with the guest list. Yuri knew he would be on it, as he frequented the place so much that it was basically a second home. Otabek stepped out of the cab and stood next to him, guitar case still in hand.  
“Can’t we leave that somewhere?” Yuri pleaded, looking at his guitar.  
It would just add to his stress if he had to keep track of this guy’s guitar all night.  
Otabek made a sound of disapproval and shook his head.  
“No. This stays with me or I’m not going.”  
Yuri sighed dramatically grabbing Otabek’s hand and pulling him forward towards the front of the line.  
“Fine. Have it your way, Beka.”  
Otabek stiffened at the nickname, but if Yuri noticed he didn’t let on.  
At the front of the line, Yuri waved to the bouncer and walked right passed him with Otabek trailing behind him. There was several shouts of “No cutting!” and “That’s not fair!” coming from the people in line and Yuri smiled. He loved having privileges that other people didn’t.  
“Ignore them.” Yuri said to Otabek, who just nodded.  
Yuri didn’t let go of Otabek’s hand as he made his the the back of the club where his friends would be. The music was loud, the lights were bright, and there were people dancing and drinking everywhere you looked. Perfect. Yuri lived for this kind of scene.  
They pushed past everyone that got in their way and finally made it to the roped off area where his friend’s were seated. Yuri lifted the rope up and ushered Otabek into the area, smiling slightly at the sight of all his friends laughing and drinking together.  
“Yurio! You finally made it!” Viktor said happily, his arm draped comfortably around his fiancé’s shoulder.  
“Glad to see you, Yurio!” Yuuri exclaimed cheerfully.  
“Whatever.” Yuri grumbled.  
Otabek raised an eyebrow at the name, but Yuri’s glare spoke for him.  
There were a few more rushed greetings with the rest of his friends until he finally sat down.  
Yuri motioned for Otabek to sit next to him and his friends, and he did, placing his guitar case on the floor by his feet.  
“So, Yurio, who’s this cutie?” Mila asked, winking at Otabek.  
Otabek blushed violently and looked away.  
“You gonna introduce yourself or do I have to do everything for you? C’mon, Beka. We don’t bite.” Yuri asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
“Unless that’s what you want!” Chris interjected.  
Otabek shook his head, gulping as he began to speak.  
“My name is Otabek Altin, I’m 19 and I play music.” He mumbled quickly.  
Yuri snorted.  
“That’s an understatement. He’s a fucking amazing singer.”  
Otabek coughed and looked away again. Godfuckingdamnit.  
“Watch it, Yuri. Your crush is showing.” Mila whispered.  
Now it was Yuri’s turn to blush.  
“Shut up. I’m already tired of you people. Can we get some drinks!?” Yuri asked, waving a waiter over.  
He and Otabek ordered their drinks, and his friends ordered a few more, adding onto the already excessive tab.  
“Aren’t you too young to drink?” Otabek asked Yuri.  
Yuri scoffed and waved his hand.  
“It’s not about age, it’s about money. You can get anything you want for the right price.” Yuri said suggestively with a wink for good measure.  
“Seems like a pretty sad way to live.” Otabek replied.  
Yuri’s ego instantly deflated, and he wondered why he thought it had been a good idea to bring a stranger along to the club in the first place. He hoped Otabek would be more fun once he’d gotten a couple drinks in his system.  
The waiter brought their drinks to the table and left, reminding them not to forget to pay. They thanked him and eagerly started on their drinks, quickly downing them within a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, and Yuri was so drunk he couldn’t even remember his own name. His friends had left a little while ago, giving some excuse about dance practice in the morning. Yuri didn’t mind. He still had Otabek, who he was vaguely aware of dancing next to him. Yuri was right in that he was more fun after having a few drinks. He had loosened up and was finally having fun. They were practically grinding on each other, and Yuri was thrilled. This was what he wanted. A cute guy to distract him from the real world. All he could see, hear, and feel was Otabek. Yuri looked up at Otabek, cursing the few inches he had on him. He admired his pale face, flushed from the alcohol and dancing.  
“Beka, kiss me.” Yuri slurred.  
Otabek nodded quickly, leaning down to meet Yuri’s mouth with his own.  
“Been wanting to all night.”  
Their lips touched and Yuri could swear he saw fireworks. Otabek kissed Yuri with a sense of urgency, and Yuri kissed him back just as passionately. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s back and squeezed his ass, causing Yuri to let out a startled squeak. Yuri kissed him harder and reached around to the front of Otabek’s pants. God he wanted him. Otabek pulled back slightly and Yuri chased his mouth with his own, only for him to turn his head at the last second so that Yuri would kiss his cheek instead.  
“Not here.” Otabek hissed.  
Yuri nodded, motioning to the door.  
“Let’s go to my place then?” Yuri suggested breathily.  
Otabek agreed, taking Yuri’s hand in his own and heading towards the door. They squeezed out the door, past the still growing line of people. It was only around eleven, and Yuri probably would have stayed longer if it weren’t for this situation. They hailed a cab and clambered in, Yuri seated in Otabek’s lap. Yuri quickly revealed the address of his apartment building to the driver before latching his mouth back onto Otabek’s. Yuri sighed into the kiss and put his hands in Otabek’s hair, pulling lightly. Otabek let out a quiet moan, and Yuri thought his heart might have stopped. It sent shivers through his body and he could feel himself start to strain against his pants. He heard the cab driver mutter something about horny teenagers as he slammed on the breaks. Yuri almost fell out of Otabek’s lap, but he grabbed onto his arm to steady himself. Yuri thanked the man and payed him before practically dragging Otabek out of the cab and up to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys a bit more than usual in his drunken state, but Otabek didn’t seem to be bothered much. As soon as he got the door open, he was pushed inside and slammed against the door, Otabek’s body pinning him to it. Yuri moaned in anticipation and kissed Otabek with everything he had in him. He hoped Otabek wanted this as much as he did, and if his reaction was anything to go by, he was. The kiss was wet and sloppy with teeth and tongues clashing, but neither of them cared. They both wanted this and even in their drunkenness there was no denying that. Yuri could feel Otabek against his leg and suddenly became extremely impatient. The chaste kisses and half-assed grinding weren’t enough anymore.  
“Fuck me.” Yuri hissed into his ear.  
Otabek growled and hoisted Yuri up, wrapping his legs around his hips. Yuri put his arms around his neck and kissed every inch of Otabek’s face that he could reach. Otabek finally stumbled into Yuri’s bedroom and set yuri down on the bed, Yuri quickly discarding his shirt and pants, Otabek doing the same. Yuri was pushed into the mattress, Otabek on top of him and grinding down on him. Yuri moaned and arched his back, pushing his hips up to meet Otabek’s thrusts.  
“C-close.” Yuri stuttered out, mad that he was acting like a horny teenager. Even if he was one.  
Otabek nodded and sped up his movements, his thrusts becoming erratic.  
“Me too.”  
This wasn’t how Yuri had wanted to finish out the night, but he was too far gone too care.  
Yuri came with a cry, a wet spot spreading on his boxers. Otabek followed soon after, and he slumped over Yuri, completely spent. They both lay in a sweaty heap on Yuri’s bed, breathing heavily and too tired to move. Sleep overtook Yuri almost immediately, and all he could think about was Beka’s body next to his, and the killer hangover he would have in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't summarize chapters. What happens happens. Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ***  
> -  
> Did I say the next update would be on 7/21/17? Silly me. SURPRISE UPDATE BITCHES.  
> -  
> Hey guys! So I wasn't sure if I was going to write more of this story or not, but some people seemed interested to I guess I will? I'm always kind of hesitant to start a new story since I suck at doing things on a schedule, but I'll try my best to keep updating once a week.  
> -  
> I'm still in need of a beta, so if you or anyone you know is interested then message me on here or on my tumblr.  
> -  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/comments are appreciated. I love talking to people who have fallen into the abyss that is Otayuri.

Yuri blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the harsh light coming through his bedroom window. He sat up slowly, regretting it almost immediately as a sharp pain shot through his head.  
“Fuck..” He groaned.  
Yuri moved to get out of bed, but as he did so a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist.  
“Otabek!” Yuri whispered mostly to himself, feeling shaken up as he remembered bits and pieces from the night before.  
Otabek singing on the street corner. Yuri inviting him to the club. Them getting drunk off their asses and coming back here and-  
Yuri was brought back to reality when he remembered the things they had done last night. He felt a hot blush growing across his cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly, willing the images away. That night hadn’t gone how Yuri had planned at all. Otabek was still fast asleep, and Yuri took the time to finally get a good look at him. He was handsome, Yuri would give him that. He had dark black hair that was chopped into an undercut, and Yuri had to fight himself mentally to keep from reaching out and running his fingers through the shaved sides. Yuri’s eyes raked up and down Otabek’s body, taking him in. His body was toned, but not overly muscular. Just right for Yuri’s taste. He was scantily clad in only his boxer shorts, and Yuri looked down to see that he was the same, but grimacing when he saw the stain on his boxers. Gross.  
As much as he’d like to sit and stare at Otabek all day, he needed to get up to take some ibuprofen for the pounding in his head, and also put on some clean clothes. Yuri slowly peeled Otabek’s arms away from his waist, careful not to wake him. He got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, picking up a new outfit from his closet on the way. He opened the bathroom door, flicking on the lightswitch so that he could rummage around in the medicine cabinet for some pills. Yuri sighed in relief when his hand closed over the familiar bottle, twisting open the top and popping two of the tablets in his mouth. He swallowed quickly, trying to get them in his system as quickly as possible.  
He peaked his head out of the bathroom, looking at the figure sleeping in his bed. He didn’t know why, but he felt a pang of protectiveness go through his body. Otabek was basically a stranger, but Yuri wanted to make sure he was okay. Yuri pulled on his new clothes and went to his closet to search for some clothes for Otabek as well. Although they were about the same height, Yuri doubted they would be the same size. Yuri gave up on finding a shirt that would fit Otabek and decided on one of his favorite oversized hoodies and a pair of jeans that had always been too loose on him. He also grabbed a clean pair of boxers, assuming Otabek’s were probably in the same soiled state his had been in when he woke up that morning. Walking as quietly as possible, he put the clothes on the bedside table next to Otabek, along with two ibuprofens and a glass of water. Yuri wondered what would happen to them after this. He hoped they would at least become friends, if not more. He would be disappointed if Otabek decided to just kick Yuri out of his life completely, but not surprised. That’s what most guys did anyway. They just acted friendly towards him until they got in his pants, then it was all over. Otabek didn’t seem like that kind of person though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a couple hours later, and Yuri was curled up on the couch with Potya watching Netflix. Otabek still hadn’t woken up, but Yuri didn’t mind. It got lonely living in his apartment by himself sometimes, and knowing that there was someone asleep in his bed seemed to fill some kind of void he didn’t know was there before. Yuri yawned, readjusting himself on the sofa. Potya meowed in annoyance and jumped off the couch, running off to who knows where.  
“Potyaaa.” Yuri whined, missing the warmth that she had been providing him.  
A couple minutes later, Yuri turned his head towards the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked back to see otabek dressed in his clothes, and holding a purring Potya to his chest.  
“Traitor.” Yuri mumbled quietly.  
Otabek smiled softly and set Potya on the couch next to Yuri, choosing to stay standing.  
“I should be going. Thanks for the clothes. I’ll have someone bring them back to you soon.” Otabek stated.  
Yuri furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You can’t just give them back to me yourself?”  
Otabek’s smile faltered, turning back into the neutral expression Yuri was used to him wearing.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Otabek said gently, slowly heading towards the door.  
Yuri bit his lip, trying to think of something to say.  
“Can I have your number? I thought we could be friends. Maybe go to the club again sometime?” Yuri said hopefully, his voice breaking up at the end.  
Otabek sighed, turning his back on him and shaking his head.  
“No, Yuri. I’ll see you around.” He said, closing the remaining distance between himself and the door, eager to put as much distance between Yuri and himself as possible.  
Yuri stared at the wall blankly as the sound of his door slamming reverberated through the apartment. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and turned to his cat.  
“What did I do wrong, Potya?” He asked, a sad smile playing on his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, and Yuri hadn’t left his apartment once. Otabek was just like the rest; Acting nice to Yuri, then leaving after they got into his pants. Well, technically Otabek hadn’t gone that far, but the hurt that Yuri felt from it was all too familiar. He thought it would be different this time, but he’d been proven wrong yet again. Yuri was about to hit play on the next episode of his Netflix series, but his phone chose to ring instead. Yuri jumped slightly, startled by the sudden noise. He hit answer and held it to his ear.  
“Hello?” He croaked out, his voice rusty from underuse.  
“Yurio! Yuuri and I are coming over. Make yourself look decent.~” Viktor cooed from his end of the phone.  
“Yeah. Okay. Whatever.” Yuri said, resisting the urge to hang up immediately.  
“Oh, and we have some clothes for you? Someone brought them-” Viktor said, his voice being cut off as Yuri ended the call.

Yuri closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the new wave of pain to go away. He felt tears well up in his eyes and tried to force them down, but had no luck. As the first strangled sob left his lips, he became a complete mess. The unshed tears that he had been holding in for years all poured out at once. Yuri cried for all the guys he’d ever given his time. Every guy that snuck away before dawn, every guy that used him for his money, and every guy that called him beautiful only to stomp on his heart and make him feel ugly. He cried for them all, and he wondered what was wrong with him. What was it that made him so unloveable?  
“Why now? Why..” Yuri choked out, his body racked with another wave of tears.  
There was a knock on the door and Yuri’s eyes went wide. He wiped his eyes on his shirt and tried to keep his voice level.  
“Come in!” He yelled, voice cracking at the end. Shit.  
Viktor opened the door, walking in with Yuuri trailing close behind him. They both smiled brightly and closed the the door behind themselves. Yuuri had the clothes Yuri had loaned to Otabek in his arms and that was enough to set him off again.  
“Hello, Yuri!” Viktor greeted cheerfully, Yuuri waving behind him.  
Their smiles fell once they saw Yuri’s tearstained face, and Yuuri rushed forward to wrap him in a hug. He dropped the clothes on the couch next to Yuri and wiped the tears away from his cheeks.  
“Yurio, what happened?” Viktor asked, his voice full of sympathy.  
Yuri swallowed hard and took a deep breath, pointing to the neatly folded stack or clothes that Yuuri had sat on the couch.  
“Otabek-” He was about to say more, but that was all Viktor needed.  
He turned on his heels and stormed out of Yuri’s apartment.  
Yuri flinched when the door slammed behind Viktor, and Yuuri gave him one last reassuring squeeze before letting go completely.  
“What do you think he’s going to do?” Yuri asked, worried that he would make a bigger deal out of the situation than what was needed.  
Yuuri just shrugged, looking away from him. “You know Viktor. Probably something dramatic; But his heart is in the right place.”  
Yuri nodded, suddenly wondering why he had always held such a grudge against the Piggy. Anyone who could put up with Viktor as long as he had must have the patience of the gods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor prowled the city streets, fuming with anger. He was tired of seeing Yuri’s heart get broken over and over again; He deserved better. Viktor didn’t know exactly what he was expecting when the club called saying that someone had left clothes there for Yuri, but it wasn’t this. He couldn’t go through this again. Yuri might act tough on the outside, but he was actually extremely sensitive. Especially when it came to the guys he liked. It seemed like almost every week there was someone new, just another boy that would use Yuri for whatever it was he needed, then toss him aside like he was a piece of garbage. It was about time he put a stop to this never ending cycle.  
After wandering around for what seemed like hours, he finally heard it. The soft melody drifted through the evening air, almost drowned out by the noise of the busy city. Victor followed the source through the winding streets until he found what he was searching for. There on the street corner stood Otabek, standing up straight and singing the sweetest melody he had ever heard. He could see why Yuri had fallen for him so quickly. He had a small tip jar near his feet, and Viktor could see a couple creased bills in it. Viktor approached Otabek with a smirk on his face, patiently waiting for him to finish the song. When he did, Viktor clapped along with the small crowd of people that had gathered to listen. As the crowd dissipated, Otabek finally noticed Vikor, recognizing him from the club. He eyed him suspiciously, waiting for him to speak.  
Viktor smiled, calmly looking Otabek over.  
“Where’s the guitar?” Viktor asked, noticing for the first time that it was missing.  
Otabek frowned, looking upset. “I left it at the club the other night. When I went back, it was gone.”  
“That’s a shame.” Viktor said, not feeling very sympathetic at the moment.  
“What do you want?” Otabek asked, knowing that he wouldn’t be there without a reason.  
“I’m glad you asked.” Viktor replied, a hint of annoyance added to his voice. “I want you to apologize to Yuri.”  
Otabek bit his lip, looking uncomfortable. “I have nothing to apologize for.”  
“You used him.” Viktor seethed, temper rising.  
“I didn’t use him. I made a drunken mistake.” Otabek reasoned.  
“Even so, mistakes have consequences.” Viktor argued.  
Otabek sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  
“Look, I’m not looking for a relationship right now. I can barely support myself right now. I work all day every day, and even then it’s barely enough for me to get by. I don’t have time for someone like Yuri.” Otabek explain.  
“Well maybe you should make some time.” Viktor sassed.  
“Please just leave me alone. I need to get back to work.” Otabek insisted.  
Viktor took a deep breath to calm himself and addressed Otabek again. “Very well.”  
Vitor leaned down and put a folded up bill in his tip jar. Otabek gave him a quizzical look, but Viktor just shrugged.  
“You’re talented.”  
As Viktor left and walked back towards the way he came, Otabek glanced down at his tip jar. The were several crinkled dollar bills, a handful of change, and one white slip of paper with numbers written on it.

Yuri Plisetsky  
xxx- xxx- xxxx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor walked back into Yuri’s apartment with a smug smile on his face. Otabek would call Yuri. He knew he would. Yuri and Yuuri were sitting on the couch, Potya between them. They were watching something on TV, or at least had been. Both Yuri’s were fast asleep, and it seemed like Potya was the only one watching the show now. Viktor smiled to himself. How had he gotten lucky enough to have both of these people in his life? Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and laid on the couch next to him, deciding that it was the perfect time for a nap. There was nothing he’d rather do than spend time with his two favorite people in the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yuri woke up it was dark outside, and he was alone again. After Viktor had left, he and Yuuri decided to watch a movie until he got back. They must have dozed off accidentally. There was a note on the coffee table and Yuri read over it slowly. 

 

Hi, Yurio! Sorry that we had to go so soon. We would have stayed longer, but Viktor gets cranky if he doesn’t sleep in his own bed. Ridiculous, I know. We hope you feel better soon! Call us if you need anything. 

\- Viktor and Yuuri

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and crumpled up the note, throwing it into the nearest trashcan. He didn’t need their sympathy. He would be just fine without them. He grabbed his phone off the table and looked at his notifications. 

(6) Missed Calls  
(3) Text Messages

What the fuck?  
Yuri didn’t recognize the number that called, but all six calls were from the same number. He checked the messages next, and they were from the same number too. 

Message one  
Yuri, please answer your phone. I was being stupid the other day.

Message two  
I’m sorry for leaving. Please pick up. 

Message three  
If you don’t answer my next call then I’m coming over.

Knock Knock Knock Knock  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are my favorite. Have fun with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry that I kind of fell off the face of the Earth this week. I really wanted to write, but I've been feeling kind of down lately and just couldn't find the motivation to do it. Here's the start for chapter three, since I figured I should at least give you something. I'll update when I feel okay again, so just be patient with me okay? This hasn't been proofread either. Thanks for reading. Love you all.

Otabek stood outside Yuri’s door, taking a moment to compose himself. He made this mess, and he was going to have to fix it. There was no-one to blame but himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He had been reluctant to come over when Yuri hadn’t answered his phone, but he needed to talk to Yuri and explain himself. Otabek raised his hand to knock again, but he heard a soft voice from inside.  
“Come in.”   
Otabek opened the door quickly, stepping inside the apartment and shutting it behind him. He looked over to the couch when Yuri was seated, his back to him. Otabek scratched the back of his head, wondering what to do next.   
“What do you want.” Yuri spat, refusing to turn around and look at Otabek.   
Otabek sighed and walked towards Yuri. What had he expected? He denied Yuri’s offer of friendship. They were strangers.   
“I came to explain myself.” Otabek offered.   
“How did you even get my number?” Yuri hissed.   
“Viktor found me. Let’s just say he talked some sense into me.”   
Otabek shuffled to the other side of the couch, determined to get Yuri’s attention.   
“Stupid Viktor. He’s always getting involved in things that don’t concern him.” Yuri mumbled.   
Otabek nodded in understanding, getting a look at Yuri’s face for the first time since he entered. His eyes were red and swollen, a clear indicator that he had been crying. He seemed to be wearing the same shirt he’d been wearing when Otabek left several days ago, and his hair was tangled and greasy. A wave of guilt washed over Otabek and he looked away, ashamed of himself.   
“So?” Yuri prodded.  
Otabek looked up, seeing Yuri staring at him with an expectant look.  
“You said you wanted to explain. Get the fuck on with it.” Yuri said, sounding pained.   
Otabek swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Where did he want to start this?  
“I don’t know where to begin with this, so just bear with me.” He stammered. “Two years ago, I moved away from home. I lived in a small town and had this big dream that I would come to the city, make it big, and be happy. I stayed with a friend for a while, but we got into an argument and he kicked me out. I lived on the streets for a couple weeks before I could get back on my feet again. I couldn’t get a gig that would pay, so I started playing on the streets. I didn’t make much, but it was enough. I saved up enough to make a down payment on my apartment, and I’m still living there now. I can barely pay rent, and I’m only able to now because my friend gave me a loan. I left that day because I don’t have time for you, Yuri. I have to focus on music so I don’t end up on the streets again. Which will probably happen anyway, since I lost my guitar.” Otabek finished with a sigh.   
Yuri blinked, not knowing what to say. Otabek actually had a reason for leaving. Yuri put his head in his hands trying to process all the information. He was broke, and he lost his guitar. His only source of income.   
“I’m sorry.” Yuri said sympathetically.  
Otabek nodded in acknowledgement, turning to look into Yuri’s eyes.   
“Why were you crying? Did I make you that upset?” Otabek inquired, moving his hand to brush a piece of Yuri’s hair out of his face.  
Yuri shook his head, looking downcast. “You leaving just made me realize how many others did the same thing. I’m tired of people using me.”  
“I didn’t u-”   
“I know.” Yuri reassured.  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes before Yuri piped up.  
“Do you want to order some food? It’s only eight. You could stay for a while.”  
Otabek perked up at the mention of food. “That sounds...great. Sure.”   
Yuri gave a small smile, picking up his phone to place an order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-and then he tripped over his own foot and fell right on his face! It was the best thing I’ve ever seen. I wish you could have seen it, Beka.” Yuri said, finishing the story about Yuuri completely bombing his performance with Viktor in the National Dance Competition.   
He and Otabek were holding their stomachs from laughing so hard, and Yuri had to wipe tears from his eyes.   
“I’m glad you decided to come over.” Yuri admitted.   
Otabek smiled, thanking Viktor in his head. “Me too.”   
Yuri yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “It’s getting late. I should really get to sleep”  
Otabek stood, taking that as his cue to leave.   
“Yeah. I should be getting home anyway.”   
Otabek turned to leave, but Yuri grabbed his arm.   
“Wait.”   
Otabek looked at Yuri questioningly, furrowing his eyebrows.   
Yuri leaned in towards Otabek and whispered in his ear.  
“You better come back on your own this time.”   
Otabek shivered as Yuri leaned back with a smirk, his eyes locked on his.   
“Goodnight, Beka.” Yuri said, planting a kiss on Otabek’s cheek.   
Otabek felt a blush spread across his face as Yuri walked away from him. He let himself out Yuri’s apartment and knew he’d have a lot to think about on the way home. What was this boy doing to him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri woke up the early the next morning with a single goal in mind: Find Otabek’s guitar.  
He was going to track down whoever took it and give them a piece of his mind. Yuri knew the guitar was special to him, and was probably his only way to make money. He got dressed and headed for the door, ready to do whatever was necessary to get Otabek’s guitar back.   
“Goodbye, Potya! Wish me luck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished/on hiatus.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor poor Potya. What has she witnessed.


End file.
